


Meltdown #7: Flaming Ambush

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Series: Meltdown [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well...I don't feel like giving one, so just read. w*g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown #7: Flaming Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written February 2, 2001, inspired by February 1 Smackdown.

Rating: NC-17  
Content: M/M/M sex, language, B&D, a lot of tormenting

"Austin!"

Steve Austin groaned inwardly at the sound of the last person he wanted to see. He reluctantly turned to face his fellow Texan as he strolled up the hall towards him. "Yeah, Dead Man, what is it?"

Mark Callaway gave him a faintly amused smile, lifting a brow at his belligerent tone. "You sound a bit pissed, Austin," he drawled. "I would have thought you'd be in a pretty good mood after what happened tonight."

Steve's lip curled slightly. "That was a brilliant piece of work, wasn't it?"

Mark chuckled softly. "Well, I'm sure Hunter would love to argue with that."

Steve's humor resurged at that. "Did you see him clutching his balls, yelling for me?" He snickered at the recollection, digging in his pocket for his hotel keycard. "In other circumstances, I would have considered that a come on."

Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head in mock-exasperation. "Look, I didn't come here to shoot the shit with you. I came to ask if you want to hit the mall with me?"

Steve's brows rose in astonishment. "You want me to go shopping with you?" He started laughing in disbelief, then batted his eyes and simpered at him, affecting a teenaged girl's high-pitched voice. "Oh, Marky! I would just _loooove_ to get that new Back Street Boys CD! And maybe some scrunchies for my hair!"

Mark punched him in the shoulder half-teasingly. "Go fuck yourself, Austin," he growled. "Besides, you forget you have no hair, you dipshit." He reached out and good-naturedly rubbed his bald pate. "As it so happens, Hunter was supposed to do a signing with me, but he ditched. No one else seems interested, so I thought I'd ask you."

Steve scratched his chin in thought, then sighed. "What the hell...let me dump my bag in the room and we'll go in my truck."

******

"God, am I glad that's over."

Mark gave Steve a wry smile as he watched him stand and stretch. "You mean you don't get off on all those Austin fans fawning all over you?"

Steve snorted scornfully. "The fans are okay, I suppose. It's just that they wear me out. Hey, I think I'll go back to the hotel now. You comin'?"

Mark rose, slipping something into his pocket, then shrugged. "I'm ready."

They were heading for the exit when a page blasted over the mall intercom.

"Will Mr. Steve Austin please report to the information booth. Mr. Steve Austin...please report to the information booth."

"What the fuck?" Steve muttered, changing direction and stalking to the small booth located by the escalator, Mark trailing behind him.

"I'm Steve Austin."

The pretty girl at the counter smiled apologetically. "Oh, Mr. Austin, I'm sorry, but someone just informed me that they found your car keys."

"My car keys?" Steve inquired in puzzlement. "I didn't lose my keys."

"Well, someone was just here that said that he found your keys and would be happy to return them to you."

Steve shoved his hand into his pocket and, finding nothing but loose change, dug into the other. He frowned as he only encountered lint and a gum wrapper. "What the...?" He grumbled as he proceeded to methodically check every pocket he had, then searched them again until he glanced back at the girl. "I didn't even know I lost them. Where is this guy?"

"The gentleman said that he'd meet you in the security office." She gave him directions and Steve trudged off, Mark chuckling at the other mans low curses of impatience.

"I can't figure out how those keys got lost," Steve said, striding down the dim hallway leading to the security office. "I could have sworn I put them in my pocket when I got out of the truck."

"You're getting old, Austin...admit it," Mark replied dryly. "You're lucky you have an ID tag on them."

"Shut the fuck up, you jackoff," Steve snapped irritably, knocking on the door. He heard a muffled response and opened it, stepping inside. "I was told that someone found my keys?"

A figure pushed away from the desk in the corner, a tight smile on the full lips. "Hello, Austin."

Steve froze in shock, which quickly turned to anger...and confusion. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hunter crossed his arms, planting his feet apart in a blatantly aggressive gesture. "And here I thought you were a lot quicker than that. You can't think of any reason why I might be here?"

Steve's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You were the one who found my keys?"

Hunter snickered a little, then nodded to Mark. "Well, I would suggest you ask the big man there just where your keys are."

Steve whirled on the redhead, who was lounging casually against the doorjamb, a grimly amused grin on his countenance. "What the fuck is he talking about?" he demanded.

Mark tilted his head slightly as he pondered the question before answering. "Well, he could be talking about the fact that you never actually lost your keys."

"What?"

Mark slipped a hand into his pocket, withdrawing it to dangle a keyring on the tip of one finger. "These are yours, ain't they?"

Steve blinked at the familiar silver skull swinging back and forth before returning his attention to the calm, intent green eyes. "How did you get those?"

Mark chuckled quietly, shoving the keys back in his jeans. "'Member when I 'tripped' and bumped into you just before we sat down for the signing?"

"And just what does all this shit mean?" Steve snarled waving his hands to encompass the office and Hunter.

Hunter boosted himself onto the desk, grasping the edge and swinging his feet, an enigmatic smile flirting with his lips. "Ever heard that saying 'payback's a bitch?'"

Steve glared at the blonde, realization dawning that Hunter had choreographed this whole situation so smoothly that he never had the slightest inkling that anything was amiss until too late. Or at least nearly too late. He turned back to Mark, expression cold and determined. "Give me my keys and get the fuck out of my way, Dead Man."

Mark slowly, almost regretfully, shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my friend," he murmured, straightening and stepping forward. He glanced toward Hunter, then up in the air, reaching up and catching something thrown to him. Before Steve could react, Mark captured his wrists and snapped a pair of handcuffs on them, yanking him toward the wall across the room. He tugged the rattlesnake's arms up over his head, securing the chain over the iron light fixture bolted to the wall, barely allowing Steve's toes to touch the floor.

"You fuckin' bastard...get these things off me right now!" Steve shouted furiously.

Mark laid a finger over Steve's lips and drew his brows together in mild admonishment. "Keep your voice down. Don't want anyone stumbling into our little lovenest, do we?"

"I don't want to keep my voice down!" Steve yelled, struggling fiercely in his bonds, kicking out in frustration.

Mark covered his mouth with his callused hand, leaning in, his green eyes sparkling with a trace of menace. "Don't make me have to gag you, Austin," he hissed, crushing his fingers against the other man's lips until he was satisfied to see a wince of pain. He stepped back, holding his hand out to Hunter, who'd moved to stand beside him. Hunter flicked a blindfold into the big man's palm, flashing Steve a sly grin before slipping the cloth over the outraged blue eyes.

"You won't get away with this, you motherfuckers!" he snarled, attempting to wrench his hands free with no success.

"We already are, Austin," Hunter chuckled, resting a shoulder against the wall as he watched Mark peel the T-shirt Steve was wearing up his torso and over his head, hooking the fabric in the scrolling of the fixture to keep it out of the way. He fought the urge to stroke a hand down the heaving sides, tempted to trace the ribs that were outlined beneath the taut skin. Christ, even when he was totally pissed at the man, he couldn't stop himself from wanting him!

"Just what the hell are you planning to do?" Steve demanded, refusing to allow the quiver of unease to enter his voice.

"Well, turnabout is fair play, wouldn't you say?" Hunter drawled, waving a hand for Mark to continue. "And it's only fair you should see what it's like to have control taken from you and be as helpless as I was when you played your little game with me last week."

"That was different, and you know it!" Steve objected, jumping when he felt his boots being jerked off, followed by his snug jeans. "You enjoyed that. You can't deny it."

"I'll concede that point, sweetheart," Hunter said huskily, his eyes roaming hungrily over the other man's bare flesh, feeling himself grow painfully hard. "But what makes you think you won't enjoy this, too?"

"Because I'm not into force, that's what," Steve retorted, trying to avoid the hands that were now lightly exploring his body, pinching him firmly when the struggles got too distracting. "Stop that, Mark," he growled ferociously, kicking the other man in his bad knee, earning him a curse and a brutal slap to his hip, startling a yelp from him.

"You keep the fuck still, Austin," Mark snapped harshly, catching Steve's legs and forcing them around his waist. "I don't want to hurt you, but I damned well will if you piss me off."

"Go to fuckin' hell, Mark Callaway," Steve barked, bucking and twisting to get free. "I'm not letting you do this."

"Honey, you really don't have a choice in the matter," Mark murmured silkily, gripping the other man's chin and holding it immobile as he slanted his mouth over his, plundering the depths demandingly.

Hunter observed the by-play with great amusement and fascination, his heart quickening as the kiss heated up, Steve reluctantly succumbing to the rough invasion. He absently slid his hands under his shirt and toyed with his nipples, inhaling deeply at the pleasurable tingles as he plucked them gently.

"Mark...lick his nips," he breathed, biting his lip as the redhead obliged, the sight of his lips fastened to the stiff nub making his cock throb in his pants. "Oh, God, Mark...that looks so hot," Hunter moaned, pinching himself harder.

Steve mumbled as Mark nibbled and suckled on his nipples, sending sparks of delight through him, despite his resistance. "Please...stop..." He was alarmed at the faint tremor in his voice and started to struggle again. He uttered a choked gasp of anguish when Mark sank his teeth into him cruelly, making him arch away from the wall to grind against him.

"Settle down, Austin," Mark whispered, laving the wounded flesh with his clever tongue, slowly dropping to his knees in front of him. "You're gonna like this next bit."

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but found himself gasping sharply at the sensation of wet heat surrounding his shaft, which snapped to full attention. "Aww, fuck...Mark...you shouldn't...oh, hell!"

Hunter watched Mark go down on Steve, moaning as the big Texan licked up and down the shaft, worrying his shaven balls, returning to deep-throat him in a lazy rhythm that had Steve reluctantly curving into the strokes. Jesus, Steve looked so gorgeous like this. He wanted so badly to be in Mark's place, tasting that addictive dusky flavor, making him utter those choked sounds in his throat. He reached out and tangled his fingers in Mark's auburn hair, guiding him into a faster tempo. "That's it, Marky...suck him hard...but don't make him come yet." Hunter's voice had become ragged and breathless, his hazel eyes dark and glittering with intense lust as he stared at Steve's parted lips, licking his own, having to jerk back when he leaned close to kiss him. God, how he wanted to draw that lush lower lip into his mouth and suck on it. Damn, that fucking contract!

"Oh, yeah...harder...gonna come...!"

Hunter was brought out of his sensual daydream abruptly at Steve's raspy cry, pulling Mark's head back. "That's enough now," he rumbled, ignoring the narrowed look Mark gave him at the painful grip on his hair. "Fuck him."

Steve grew rigid at the order, now fighting in earnest. "No! No damned way! Let me go!"

Mark rose to his feet, unfastening his jeans and shoving them down, releasing his rock hard cock. He held his hand out to Hunter who squeezed some lube into his palm, then coated himself thoroughly before again wrapping Steve's legs around him. He gripped Steve's ass, parting the globes as he inched himself inside, grunting when the other man curved strongly into him. As a result, he was propelled even deeper, burying himself to the hilt, making them both hiss sibilantly, then groan in response.

"Oh, Steve...mmm, so hot and tight..." Mark murmured, withdrawing and slamming back into him powerfully, causing Steve to swing on his chain a little.

Hunter swallowed with difficulty at the soft whimpers coming from Steve, fingers itching to touch the creamy vulnerability of his arched throat. He moved closer, careful to stay out of reach, but getting near enough to breathe in the sweat and musk that was completely Steve. "Austin," he whispered hoarsely, seeing the other man roll his head in the direction of his voice. "He feels good inside you, doesn't he? So big and hard..." He smiled at Steve's muttered epithet before continuing, letting his hand dip beneath the waistband of his own track pants, lightly tracing the pulsing flesh as he talked, deliberately tantalizing the other man with his words. "I just loved the feel of Marky sinking that lovely hard cock into my ass. I can see you love it, too." He glanced at Mark, who was watching him with intent eyes darkened to moss green. Impulsively, he leaned forward and captured the redhead's lips in a long, searing kiss that Mark returned avariciously, leaving Hunter barely aware of his surroundings. He pulled away, panting and staring at Mark with wide, glazed eyes, vaguely registering the wicked smirk that flitted across his face.

"If you can keep your pants on," Mark said quietly as he pounded into the incoherent Steve, "I'll take care of you after I make this rattlesnake spew his venom."

Hunter blinked, his throat working as he tried to swallow. Fuck, the man was diabolical. He was supposed to be the one in control here, but he felt as helpless as last week when Mark had fucked him into the next century. With an effort, he dragged his gaze away from those mesmerizing orbs and back to Steve, who was practically delirious with need.

"Ahh, shit...I can't stand it!" Steve shouted, writhing in his bonds as he sought relief from the burning desire. "Fuck me...jerk me off...make me come! Just do something!"

Hunter bent forward, gingerly bracing his hand against the wall as he blew a stream of steady warm air on Steve's straining cock. "God, do you know how much I want to suck you off right now, Austin," Hunter growled, puffing on the sensitized skin, watching it suffuse with blood. By the way Steve's breathing began to deteriorate into hitching gasps and moans, he knew he was very close. "Come on, Steve," Hunter murmured, shaking his head so that his silky hair cascaded over the other man's stomach and thighs. Hair didn't count as touching, did it? Didn't matter at the moment. He blew harder as Mark's thrusts quickened into short, sharp, deep lunges. "I'm right here, baby...shoot all over my face. I want to taste that sweet juice of yours...come, Austin."

Steve gave an agonized whine as Hunter's words wound the coil even tighter inside him, not to mention the air washing over his heated flesh and the savage pounding Mark was putting him through. He completely lost it at the feathery brush of hair on the tip of his shaft, together with a forceful stab to his G-spot by Mark. He bellowed as he rocketed into orbit, an array of fireworks exploding behind his lids. "Ahh, Mark...Hunter!"

Hunter purred in pleasure as he felt the rhythmic spurt of Steve's release against his cheeks and lips. He opened his mouth to catch some of it, nearly coming himself at the taste of him. Shit, he missed his taste!

Mark drove into him a few more times, prolonging Steve's orgasm, watching as Hunter reveled in it, hissing at the sight of the come all over his face. He abruptly yanked out of Steve, eliciting a soft moan of protest, simultaneously ripping off the blindfold and twisting a hand in Hunter's hair, tugging him toward him insistently.

Hunter gasped as Mark proceeded to clean him, gliding his tongue hungrily over his skin, nipping his chin before treating him to one of the most erotically charged kisses he'd ever experienced. His knees weakened and he fell against the larger man, clinging to him, oblivious to the kittenish mews of delight he was emitting, his concentration fully on the tidal waves of sensation washing through him.

"Mmmm, that was delicious," Mark rumbled, wrenching his head back to feast on his throat. "Want me to fuck you now, Helmsley? Make you scream like your bitch over there?"  
Hunter whimpered, nodding enthusiastically, clasping his hands behind Mark's neck and grinding himself urgently into him. "Please...yeah..."

Mark chuckled seductively, darting a look to Steve who was silently studying them, his blue eyes hazy with resurging lust. "You're gonna watch me fuck your little bitch here, Austin," Mark said flatly, then smiled evilly. "You're gonna watch...then come again without being touched. You understand me?"

Steve blinked in surprise. "You can't just order that, Dead Man. You're not a magician."

Mark's smile broadened into a devilish grin, tearing the shirt from Hunter, then shoved the sweatpants down and off. "You will do as I say, Austin. You will obey me because I command it."

Steve shook his head in frank disbelief as Mark pulled Hunter to a chair close by, settling into it before hauling the blonde into his lap, making sure that Steve had the perfect view. Without preamble, he lifted Hunter and impaled him on his cock, smothering his cry of pain with his lips. He then sat back, resting his hands on the armrests.

"Ride me," he ordered harshly, his eyes focused on Steve.

Hunter rose up until only the head of Mark's shaft was still inside him, then he slammed down again, sucking in a breath at the exquisite pain-pleasure. He began to rise and fall in long plunges, his head rolling back on his shoulders, eyes half-closing as he drifted into the hypnotic rhythm, only dimly aware of Mark speaking to Steve.

"Look at him, Austin," the redhead murmured. "Isn't he sweet? Riding me like his stallion." Mark briefly turned his attention to Hunter's rocking hips, watching himself gliding slickly into the snug depths of his ass. "Mmmm...and he's so sweet and tight...like you, baby." He smirked as Steve's hips involuntarily tilted, his nearly midnight blue eyes fastened on Hunter's ministrations, stifling a moan at the sight. "You want to be in my place, don't you, Austin? You want to be the one Hunter's fucking...very skillfully, I might add." Mark fondled the blonde's buttocks as he increased his tempo, soft whimpers escaping his lips. "Oooh, he's squeezing my dick in his hot little hole right now...just squeezing and relaxing...squeezing and relaxing...mmm...so good, Austin."

Hunter's breathing became shallow and rapid as he could feel himself on the verge of coming. He slithered a hand down to pump himself, needing to bring himself off before he passed out with the strain. His wrists were caught and pinned to the arms of the chair, causing him to mutter in protest.

"Hush, sweetheart," Mark said, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Just ride me faster and harder and you'll shoot like a fountain...I promise."

Steve groaned in distress, his cock pulsing and throbbing excruciatingly. He frantically bucked his hips, searching for some sort of relief, but not even close to getting any. "For Chrissake's...please!" he begged. "Finish me!"

Mark smiled mysteriously. "Not yet, my dear rattlesnake," he drawled, grunting suddenly at a particularly powerful lunge. He slapped Hunter's ass sharply, spurring him on. "That's it, Helmsley...harder. Austin, I want you to see him come. I can feel he's almost there...his insides are tightening up. "Ahh, and those lovely little kittenish noises he makes when he's close."

Hunter bounced faster, gripping the plastic arms of the chair with white-knuckled hands, whipping his hair about him as his mouth fell open in soundless groans. He went hurtling over the brink at the light touch of Mark's finger skimming up the underside of his cock. That was all it took for him to shriek his release, immediately collapsing against Mark in a convulsing heap, nearly comatose at the intensity.

Mark enclosed the blonde in a warm hug, his bright eyes still locked on the tormented man swinging from the light fixture. He whispered something into Hunter's ear, then stood, depositing the limp figure into the chair, then sauntered over to Steve.

"You want to come now, Austin?"

Steve, reduced to a bundle of raw need, moaned and nodded feverishly, his eyes pleading. "Yeah...please...need to come."

Mark studied him thoughtfully as he slowly stroked himself, the wet sound of his hand sliding up and down his length making Steve pant in frustration. "Tell me why you think you deserve to come, and I just might grant you your wish."

"You've tortured me enough," Steve answered instantly, his gaze dropping to the pumping hand hungrily.

"Have I, now?" Mark questioned blandly. "Well, I believe I have to ponder that. Excuse me...I'm about to come now."

Steve inhaled raggedly as he observed Mark draw both fists up his flesh in a rough stroke, spilling on both of them with a soft groan. He milked himself, then scooped up his release, bringing it to Steve's lips. He cleaned his fingers and palms eagerly, sucking strongly on his thumb before Mark pulled it free with a pleased smile.

"All right, love," Mark spoke in a velvety tone. "You may come now."  
As if his words had triggered something deep inside him, his orgasm rushed through him, shocking him with the power of it, knocking him completely unconscious. He sagged limply in the cuffs, head lolling forward, his shaft still spilling forth in spasmodic bursts.

"Fuck, Mark," Hunter marveled, walking up to him, now dressed. "How'd you do that?"

Mark grinned and readjusted his clothing, retrieving Steve's pants and, after licking the come from him, slipped them back on the bald man. He tugged the shirt back into place, then, bracing an arm around his waist, lifted him, unhooking the chain from the fixture.

"Just call it a...talent of mine," he replied, gesturing to Steve's boots. "Get those, will ya?"

Hunter wordlessly picked up the boots and followed the redhead from the room and out the back exit into the parking lot. Mark tossed Hunter the keys to Steve's truck, hefting the unconscious man over his shoulder.

"Go bring the truck around here," he said, patting his burden's ass almost fondly. "Don't want to attract any undue notice."

Hunter nodded and disappeared, returning a few minutes later in the truck, hopping out and opening the passenger door for Mark to stuff the still passed-out Steve in.

"If I were you, Helmsley," Mark advised, striding around to the driver's side and folding himself into the seat, rearranging it to accommodate his long legs. "I'd hide out for a while. Austin's not going to be too pleased with you."

"Me?" Hunter objected, handing him the boots, which the big Texan tossed behind the seats. "I think you're the one that's gonna need to watch your nuts, Dead Man. Austin's never been made to beg like that before...not even by me...and I know he's not gonna be too happy with you for making him."

Mark chuckled, unperturbed. "I can handle Austin, honey," he said, revving the engine and starting to roll away. "After all, I have the gift of charming rattlesnakes."


End file.
